


Up Against the Wall

by Swifty



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dominance, Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Role Reversal, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swifty/pseuds/Swifty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris comes back after a long day at work.</p><p>[ One Shot ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Against the Wall

* * *

* * *

 

 

Chris walked into his suite at the hotel, dropping his heavy duffle bag on the floor. No one ever told the would-be champions that the belt was so damn heavy, and came in its own bag too. He sighed and stretched, his aching back protesting. It'd been a long day and he was looking forward to just lounging around on the bed. His ears pricked when he heard soft music humming in the background and he walked into one of the bedrooms, leaning against the door frame and raising one eyebrow up when he saw the sight of his lover dancing to the song.

 

_(( Y aunque vivi enamorada_

_Y totalmente equivocada_

_No me importa_

_Porque esto si fuera amor_

_Por mi parte_

_Lo mas lindo_

_El mas grande amor_

_Y aunque siempre lo renuncies_

_Para mi Fue lo mas bello_

_Fue lo mas bello ))_

 

A soft smile came across his face and he came up behind the Latino, nuzzling the neck. "Hello, cherí," he greeted.

 

Eddie smirked when he felt the Canadian biting gently into the skin and pressed himself up against the warm body. "Welcome home, cariño," he purred, his voice low and sultry as he continued to move to the Spanish song.

 

"I have to say, this is quite a surprise. I didn't know you dance."

 

"I don't," Eddie laughed, turning around and looking at Benoit playfully. "Just thought you'd like it, papí. Since you're all tired and sore from work, I could take care of you tonight," he murmured, tracing a finger down the buttoned-up shirt and resting it on the zipper of the slacks.

 

Chris sighed, his body responding to the husky undertone of the teasing words. "You're incorrigible."

 

Eddie's grin widened and he lightly shoved the other wrestler against the wall, claiming the mouth in a fiery kiss.

 

After a few minutes, they broke off for some air.

 

"You'll feel muy bueno by the time I'm done," Eddie whispered into his lover's ear, nipping at the jawline before pressing his lips tenderly against the Canadian's. "Whatcha say, ese?"

 

Chris groaned, his hips buckling against the smaller man's. "I say you stop being a damn tease and get on with it," he grumbled.

 

Eddie chuckled, he loved it when Benoit got all growly on him. "Easy there, cariño. Don't go stroking the flames," he joked, tugging the pants down and reaching between the legs to caress the leaking member with light feathery touches.

 

Chris moaned, thrusting into the hand to turn the fondling into firmer strokes. Frustration mounted when Eddie let out a soft laugh and withdrew.

 

"Don't be so impatient, Chris."

 

"Don't make me tackle you. I'll get you back for that."

 

Eddie only let out a bemused smile, cocking his head to the side slightly as he took in his lover all flushed and panting. "Empty threats, ese," he mocked blithely, reaching over to grasp the older man's ass. "Did I ever tell you how guapo you look?"

 

Chris blushed at the words, turning his face away. "You're the handsome one, not me. It's always been you, cherí," he argued quietly. He couldn't take compliments well.

 

Eddie shook his head fondly. "You don't see what I see. Don't put yourself down, querido," he chided softly, using the Canadian's distraction to delve a hand in between the cheeks, pushing a digit into the entrance.

 

Chris yelped when he felt something brushed over his prostate, little licks of pleasure racing up his spine. He glared at Eddie who had an innocent look. "Usually it's me doing this to you," he muttered, feeling a little embarrassed at his reaction.

 

"What? We can't switch roles? Clearly you need a break," Eddie replied cheerfully, smiling brightly as he massaged the gland.

 

Chris couldn't hold back a reedy whine when he rutted against the Latino, pushing the finger deeper in. He let out a protest when Eddie pulled back.

 

"Easy, I got you, cariño. Gotta go slow, don't want to hurt you," Eddie murmured gently, taking his own pants off and nudging his member into the slick opening. He hissed a little as he pushed in carefully, going slow as possible to avoid causing any pain to his friend. It wasn't long till he was buried to the hilt and they both stayed still for a long moment. He rested his head on a broad shoulder, panting. "Oh, Dios. You feel amazing, querido," he breathed.

 

Chris squirmed, wanting more, and he wrapped his arms around the Latino's neck when the other man began thrusting inside him. Ecstasy coursed through his bloodstream and spread his legs further apart, moaning as the movements grew deeper and hit his prostrate each time.

 

Eddie whimpered a bit as the sensation overwhelmed him. Most of the time, he was on the receiving end and he wasn't used to the pleasure of Benoit clenching down on him and he knew he was going to last long.

 

Luckily, Chris didn't have much stamina either. Combination of a rough day at work, pain, and frayed nerves threatened to push him over the edge. He gasped when he felt Eddie's nails digging into his hips and teeth gently grazing where his neck joined his shoulder. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Eddie," he panted, crying out when the younger man came into him, his own cock painting white come over his shirt.

 

Both men collapsed on each other, out of breath and gasping. The wall was the only thing holding them up.

 

Eddie let out a tired little laugh when he wiped some of the cum off his own tee shirt. "I'll go get a towel and clean up," he murmured, about to leave when Benoit grabbed his arm and tugged him closer.

 

"No, you're not going anywhere," Chris growled, hugging the smaller body. He buried a kiss in the disheveled hair. "Next time, I'm gonna drive _you_ crazy. I'll have you screaming my name," he muttered quietly. "You're mine."

 

Eddie shivered in the embrace, smirking faintly. "Getting all possessive on me, aren't you, querido?" he drawled. The arms squeezed him again and he looked up to place another kiss. The song continued playing in the background. "Te amo, Chris," he murmured, closing his eyes contentedly.

 

"Eddie," Chris whispered, his blue eyes full of love, and he brushed his lips against the forehead. "I love you too, dear."

 

 

_\- fin -_

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> song was "No Me Queda Mas" in case anyone was wondering!


End file.
